


Birthday Sex

by stormwolf708



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf708/pseuds/stormwolf708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suichi's birthday is the perfect excuse for Yoko to try out that plant he's been perfecting...(Alternate Reality, M/M, oneshot, smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, and it's a favorite of mine despite the fact that I took some...liberties with male physiology. Whatever; maybe demon anatomy works differently.

Suichi didn’t have to wait long. Yoko came in shortly with a rather frightening sparkle in his golden eyes. Suichi licked his lips nervously, his heart fluttering in anticipation. The fox sat down on the bed and pulled Suichi on to his lap with a smirk. Suichi kissed that cocky mouth, swinging one leg over so he straddled Yoko’s thighs.

Yoko nibbled Suichi’s lower lip teasingly. “Someone’s eager,” he murmured.

“Out with it, fox,” Suichi growled. “I know you’re planning something and I know it’s not sitting here kissing.”

“No, it’s not,” Yoko purred, running his hands through Suichi’s hair. “But your impatience is so...arousing, Suichi.” He traced the outline of the boy’s mint-green cotton robe, his touch sending a shiver up Suichi’s spine. 

Yoko let his eyes wander lower, following the narrow opening in the loosely tied garment. Suichi shifted under his gaze, heat rising to his cheeks. The robe slipped open a little more and the fox growled and dragged his eyes back up to Suichi’s face. He smiled again.

“We’ve been together so long and yet you still blush like a schoolgirl every time,” the fox teased. 

To his irritation Suichi felt his color rise even more. “I—I—“ he stammered, flustered. The redhead pulled himself back together and scowled. “If you’re gonna sit here and tease me I’ll just leave,” he warned. 

Yoko ran his fingers through his own hair, tucking the seed away in the palm of his hand once he found it. He kissed Suichi’s forehead. “Oh don’t worry,” he growled. “I have plans for you.”

“What are those plans?” Suichi murmured, a smile playing about his lips.

Yoko kissed him, hard, pushing the boy down onto the bed. He grinned. “I’m going to make you regret asking that, I promise.”

Suichi felt another shiver go up his spine. Yoko didn’t break his promises. The redhead’s heart started to pound as Yoko pulled a blindfold from his pocket and bound it around Suichi’s eyes. He nervously licked his lips again, impulsively reaching out for Yoko, but the fox grabbed his wrist and pressed Suichi’s hand back against the mattress.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long,” Yoko purred, feeding his energy into the seed he’d concealed earlier. This was his masterpiece, the plant he’d labored over, perfecting every last detail over the four years since he’d had that dream. The vines rustled, vines ranging from the width of a hair to that of one of Suichi’s arms. Suichi whimpered as they twined around his limbs. Yoko kissed him, nibbling once again on that luscious lower lip. “Don’t be afraid, my love. I won’t hurt you.”

“Y-Yoko, what--?” Suichi cried, pulling fitfully at his arms. 

Yoko held in his sigh of impatience and stopped the plant’s gradual immobilization of Suichi’s body. He pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him again. “Hush, darling. Everything is under control; you know I would never stand for you to be harmed.”

“But—But what—“ Suichi’s question died at his lips as Yoko pulled off the blindfold. _It’s—it’s a plant..._ He sighed in relief. Yoko felt him relax, felt Suichi’s instinct to panic fade away. The boy smiled coyly at him. “Put the blindfold back, Yoko,” he asked breathily. Yoko obliged and then let the vines continue their preparations. When Suichi realized he couldn’t move he moaned.

Two thin tendrils twined around Suichi’s nipples, writhing eagerly. Suichi gasped as they constricted around him and then loosened again, only to repeat the pattern a second later. All the while the vine tips were rubbing away. Distracted by this wondrous touch the redhead did not notice the vine twining around his scrotum until it squeezed his jewels. 

Yoko swallowed a moan as Suichi yelped and tried to jerk away, the vine simply moving with him. Whimpering deliciously, Suichi stilled himself, unsure whether he enjoyed the gentle torture of his balls or not. Yoko smirked and called forth another vine. This one had short hairs growing all along its length, so that when rubbed in one direction it was smooth as silk, while rubbing against the rain made the vine feel rough. 

The redhead moaned as the vine curled around the shaft of his cock, moving so it rubbed the wrong way. Already his mind was fogged over in pleasure and he knew Yoko was only beginning. The vine started to pump him, tortuously slow. Suichi squirmed in impatience, wanting it rough and hard and fast. He could feel Yoko’s eyes on him, never leaving Suichi’s body. _He’s gonna make me beg..._ Suichi realized as his throat let out another whimper. The vine around his cock started to constrict gently as it moved, slowly bringing the redhead up and hard. Suichi could feel the heat starting to pool in his groin and moaned again.

 _Not too much longer, now..._ Yoko reasoned, hearing the tone of Suichi’s cries changing slowly to desperation. His member twinged at the thought of what he was going to do to Suichi once the boy’s control broke. 

“P-Please ...” Suichi gasped.

“Hmm?” Yoko purred, moving so he could nibble the rim of Suichi’s ear. 

“Oh, God, please!” Suichi cried, bucking his hips into the vine in sheer frustration. “I want—I want—“

Yoko sighed, letting his breath caress Suichi’s neck. “What is it you want, love?” he murmured.

“M-More...” Suichi moaned. “F-Faster...harder...please!”

Yoko chuckled. “Are you sure?” Suichi’s crazed growl was the only answer he needed. With a smirk the fox loosened his control over his plant. It lunged for Suichi hungrily. 

The redhead screamed in relief as the vine pumped him hard and fast, the vines at his nipples squeezed him like a clamp, and his balls were kneaded roughly. “Oh...God...” he gasped. There were vines all over him now, caressing every inch of his bared flesh, driving Suichi into sensory overload. Dimly the boy heard Yoko moaning and felt cum splash onto his thighs. 

“You like it rough, don’t you, Suichi,” Yoko purred, already hard again. He rubbed his erection against Suichi’s ass crack. “You love being abused, treated like the little slut you are; you love feeling helpless and afraid...” His words brought Suichi over the edge and the boy came with another scream that nearly took Yoko down with him. The fox caught up some of Suichi’s seed and licked it from his fingers. The vines kept going. Yoko guided a vine coated in a thick secretion and watched as it rubbed Suichi’s ass crack. The boy sobbed in desire and cried out as the vine writhed into him. Yoko stayed where he was, hissing dirty talk into Suichi’s ears. The vine fucking Suichi’s ass rubbed against the underside of the fox’s cock each time it moved, dragging moans from Yoko’s throat.

Suichi didn’t know which way was up. He thought he came again but he wasn’t sure anymore, too absorbed in the finger-thick vine squirming in and out of his ass. It writhed inside him, driving Suichi mad with passion. When it finally pulled away the boy felt its absence, but the other vines did not let his attention stray for long. Suichi screamed again as his nipples were tugged on viciously, and then twisted and abused. A moment later the redhead felt his balls receiving similar treatment.

“Oh, God...more,” Suichi rasped. The voice that had been torturing Suichi stopped. He heard Yoko laugh.

“More, you say?”

“Ev-Everything,” Suichi panted. Words were a struggle. “I w-want all you’ve g-got.”

Yoko grinned maniacally and was glad Suichi couldn’t see it. “Then I’ll make you sore in places you didn’t know you had, Suichi...” he growled. Suichi shuddered, breath escaping in whimpers. 

Those whimpers escalated into a cry of shock as one of the thinnest vines thrust into the slit in Suichi’s cock after winding itself around the head. It felt so good, but so strange at the same time, and it prevented Suichi from thrashing as he had been doing. Another, thicker, secretion-covered vine pushed into him and started pumping in and out in time with the one in his urethra. Suichi’s back arched and his toes curled, but he dared not squirm like he so wanted.

Yoko’s cock pulsed as he watched Suichi’s torment, and he felt another end approaching. Swiftly he had the plant lower Suichi to his knees on the floor. The redhead did not appear to notice. Yoko buried his fingers in Suichi’s hair and thrust his aching rod between the already parted lips. Suichi yelped in shock around his girth, but the fox could only cry out his desire and plunge himself down the boy’s throat. Suichi moaned as Yoko fucked his mouth ruthlessly, the tight grip on his hair just adding to the fire consuming his body. Suichi loved being treated so roughly. It got him hard just thinking about Yoko treating him like a whore. 

“Take it all, you slut,” Yoko growled, throwing his head back as he crammed himself as far down Suichi’s throat as he could, knowing full well how much the boy adored being abused. He came with a snarl, holding Suichi still until he was sure the boy had swallowed ever last drop before pulling away. 

Suichi had no time to beg for the fox to give it back before the plant had him on his shoulders and knees, one cheek pressed against the carpet. He felt something thick and cool pressing against him before the vine writhed into him. Suichi screamed as it stretched him open and started fucking him so hard he was sliding on the carpet. 

“Oh my god that feels so good...” he panted. The blindfold got shoved off his face as he scraped along the floor and the redhead opened his eyes in time to see the vine a second before it was forcing itself down his throat. Denied the right to come, denied the right to squirm, and now denied the right to scream, Suichi could only endure.

Yoko watched the boy’s eyes roll back into his skull, his cock angry and quivering under the strain and came again, stroking himself vigorously. Suichi arched suddenly, his eyes widening in desperation, his body shuddering and convulsing. The vines continued their relentless tasks until the fox caught the boy’s sob of actual desperation and pulled away the vine fucking the Suichi’s cock. His orgasm was explosive, wracking Suichi’s slender body with wave after wave of cum. Yoko released him from the other vines save the ones binding the redhead’s arms and Suichi lay still, chest heaving and eyes glassy. 

Yoko couldn’t repress the yowl of surprise as a vine penetrated him, another darting up to restrain his wrists. “Oh...” he managed to gasp as it pounded into him. It had been decades since the fox had bottomed and he’d quite forgotten how much he’d enjoyed it. But now, with the slippery vine pulsing in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead center each time, he was reminded. Yoko moaned, an idea forming in his mind. He looked back at Suichi, who was watching with another erection. 

“S-Suichi...” he panted, trying to formulate a sentence. “Oh...gods...Suichi—do you—think—you can—oh dear God that feels good! Do you think you can—can go for one more round?—Aahn!” Yoko came again. 

Suichi’s eyes were locked on Yoko. Watching his fox molested by his own plant, face flushed in ecstasy, was a bigger turn-on than he would have imagined possible. Slowly he nodded, and Yoko smirked. Suichi felt some shift of power in the room, sensed it in the plant’s sharp increase in rustling. He looked at Yoko, wide-eyed. “What—what did you do?”

Yoko smiled and walked awkwardly over to Suichi. "Unless I tell it to do something it now has absolute liberty to use us as it sees fit..." He made the plant untie the both of them and kissed Suichi hard and long, distracting the redhead enough so he didn’t notice the vine until it was inside him. He gasped, reflexively trying to pull away, but the fox turned Suichi’s head and resumed. Both moaned as vines twined around their cocks and pumped them just as hard and fast as the ones fucking them.

Yoko jerked out of the kiss suddenly, his eyes going wide in shock, mouth working soundlessly. He arched into Suichi, who was so lost in pleasure he didn't think enough and panicked, thinking Yoko was having a seizure. But when the second vine worked itself inside him he reacted much the same way. Once more he was lost in ecstasy, twin thin vines alternating thrusts clouding Suichi’s vision until all he could see was black, all he could hear were his own oddly muffled cries.

Never had the fox felt anything so incredible as the vines systematically molesting his ass. That, combined with his nipples being twisted and pulled and his cock being pumped so fast it generated heat drove Yoko past sanity and reason. He was not Yoko Kurama; he was an animal in heat. Suichi cried out as he came, his seed dripping down his still very much erect cock. Yoko licked it up, drawing another cry from Suichi’s throat. 

To Yoko’s shock the vine unwound from Suichi’s member and tangled itself in the fox’s hair to force Suichi down Yoko’s throat. Suichi moaned hoarsely as the fox’s mouth closed over him. Yoko winced as he was dragged up by the hair, but his pride would not admit defeat to a _plant_. 

“Y-Yoko...” Suichi panted, dancer’s body arched, caught between bucking into the hot mouth with its darting tongue and pressing back into the vines still pounding away into his sore ass. He groaned as Yoko’s teeth scraped the thick vein on the underside of his cock, his body long ago consumed by the fires of pleasure that raged unchecked within him. 

Yoko’s jaw ached, his throat was sore, and he was getting a headache when Suichi finally came again. He pulled his head away, coughing, and somewhere in the dim recesses of his consciousness he noticed that the redhead’s cock had finally gone soft again. The boy still gasped and moaned in bliss but his body no longer had the energy to sustain an erection. Yoko brought himself to a final climax and reluctantly returned the plant to the seed. 

Suichi collapsed on Yoko’s damp chest, trembling violently in exhaustion. “Th—that was—that was incredible...” he whispered. 

“I’m glad you thought so,” Yoko said, getting unsteadily to his feet and scooping Suichi up in his arms. The boy was completely wrung out and only sighed in contentment. Yoko kissed him as he headed into the bathroom. “Happy birthday, Suichi,” he murmured with a smirk.


End file.
